¿Si yo fuera?
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alice estaba tratando de leer su libro para el examen horroroso que tenía mañana, pero claro, su novio un sexy norteamericano le dejaría hacer de todo menos eso con sus preguntas. USxFem!UK.


Más fic, sí, sí, algunos no les gusta el hetero, lo sé, sáltense estos fic si quieren, que escriba un poco de ellos no significa que dejaré el yaoi, calma :D

**Pareja:** AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia**: Alfred y sus preguntas.

La chica debía tener una gran concentración para poder leer con ese ruido zumbante a su lado del sillón mientras esas manos le presionaban la cadera hacia la izquierda, suspiró, poniendo el libro más encima de sus ojos a ver si ese descerebrado se aburría, pero no, cada acción era como un reto más divertido para él.

–Oye, hey, hey, hey Alice…–

–Tell me…–suspiró la muchacha, ya dando por hecho de que no podría acabar ese libro aquel día con el ruidoso de su novio allí metiéndole conversa, que tal vez sí, quizás necesitan platicar como pareja, pero no justo antes de que Alice tenga que dar un examen importante.

–Si yo fuera un vampiro… ¿qué harías? –

–¿Qué tipo de pregunta tonta es esa? ¿por qué un vampiro? –

El chico se encogió de hombros frente suyo para proseguir. –Me explico… si fuera así ¿qué pasaría con nuestro amor? –

La chica suspiró un poco, los temas tontos de conversación que se le ocurrían al americano, claro, él no está hasta el tope de pruebas y puede tener su mente despejada para esa sarta de estupideces.

–Bueno, pues…–le siguió el juego cruzándose de brazos dejando el libro al lado. –Dejaría que me mordieras… y sería tu vampiriza por siempre…–se tiñó un poco en color rojizo en su pálida piel, malvado Jones que le hace decir esas cosas, o quizás, ella se estaba yendo inconcientemente a lo romántico.

–¡Serías la más linda vampirita de todas! –afirmó con una risa radiante. –Si fuera un superhéroe… ¿qué harías? –

–No entiendo esta pregunta, Jones…–aceptó alzando la ceja.

–Ya sabes, el lema del hombre araña y esas cosas "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad", significa que vivirías en constante peligro…–

A la muchacha casi le da un ataque de risa, bien, tenía que admitirlo, era una conversación recreativa y estadounidense, como ese chico, única, suspiró con una suave sonrisa acomodándose sus lentes.

–No importa que peligro viviera, si estoy contigo… todo estaría bien. –

–¡Awww, por eso te amo preciosa! –el americano rió nervioso cuando los ojos de la chica le miraban amenazantes, no le gustaba que le llamaran coquetamente preciosa, la avergonzaba, el americano continuó poco después. –¿Si fuera un secuestrador? –

–Sufriría el Síndrome de Estocolmo…–se rió suavemente mientras el chico le acompañaba.

–¿Si fuera pobre? –

La chica sólo dobló la quijada ante esa, era obvia, el dinero no importaba.

–¿Si fuera un demonio? –

–Te vendería mi alma…–

–Si fuera… ¿francés? –

–Oh vamos, ni que fueras Francis…–suspiró. –Y bueno, no creas que pienso que eres un santo pequeñito, sé como me miras cuando salgo del baño o cuando compro ropa ajustada, lo de pervertido ya lo tienes, lo pulido no…

El chico tragó con fuerza sonrojándose un poco, o la chica se fijaba mucho en los detalles o las miradas que le dedicaba a esa rubia cuando se veía sensualísima eran muy acusadoras.

–Y si fuer…–

La inglesa se acercó a él y le besó suavemente los labios, dejándole sin habla, acurrucándose en el pecho del menor con cautela y ternura, el americano sólo la recibió entre besos, mientra sentía como la muchacha abría la boca en un respingo, invitando a Alfred a saborearla por el suave gemido mientras veía con gracia las cejas fruncidas de la anglosajona.

–¿A-Alice? –

–Just… shut up… ¿sabes? no importa lo que seas, para mí… la respuesta siempre va a ser la misma…–

–¿Y cuál es esa? – susurró rodeándola tiernamente con sus brazos, profundizando el momento.

–Fueras lo que fueras… te amaría, estúpido y gordo americano, y si no fuera así… no sé cómo, ni por qué, pero de alguna forma, me volvería a enamorar de ti…–

El chico entra en un ataque de ternura con la británica ante esas palabras, no la suelta, la estruja casi como si fuera un trapo mientras la inglesa trata de respirar, bien, ahora ya no eran las estúpidas preguntas las que la detenían de estudiar, ahora, eran esos fuertes brazos, respiró profundo.

Odioso, chillón, algo pervertido, estadounidense, ciego, rellenito, bobo, lo que sea, a Alice no le importaría, jamás lo dejaría de amar.

**N.A: **Espero les gustara :D, que viva el USxFem!UK :3


End file.
